


Of Late Night Snacks and Company

by pichieeeeya



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichieeeeya/pseuds/pichieeeeya
Summary: Junhoe found comfort in his best friend's roommate.





	Of Late Night Snacks and Company

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for some spelling and grammatical errors.

There was an incessant knocking on the door, and Jiwon reluctantly got up from the couch to answer the door. He was greeted by a slightly disheveled guy, who may or may not reek of alcohol. The guy looked up to see who opened the door. He squinted his eyes a little, and when he recognized him, he asked, "Hyung, is Donghyuk here?"

Yup, he definitely smell of alcohol, but he's not drunk either. He looked at the guy and said, "No, he's not here. He might be with Yunhyeong right now." The younger dropped his shoulders, and Jiwon looked at him with concern. "Junhoe, are you alright? Why don't you come in first." he opened the door wider to let the younger in. Junhoe was too tired to argue, so he just entered the apartment. 

"Please sit down first. I'll get you some water." Jiwon said as he let Junhoe settle on the couch and then he headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He set the glass at the coffee table in front of Junhoe and went to sit beside him. They were silent for a few seconds, only the sound of the television was filling the living room. 

Junhoe broke the silence, saying "I called Donghyuk earlier this evening, but his phone was off. I thought he would be cooped up in the apartment, but of course he would be with his boyfriend because it's weekend. But who the fuck turns off their phones anyway? What if there was an emergency? Ugh, some best friend he was." Junhoe said in one breath, relieving some of his frustrations.

Jiwon stayed silent after Junhoe's monologue. He does not know what to say, so he just reached out for the remote control and flipped through the channels. Then he looked to his side to check on Junhoe, and the younger looked back at him. He offered him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, not some constipated grimace

Junhoe forced a smile back. "I'm sorry for rambling, hyung. It's just that-- I have something to tell to Donghyuk. And it's really--ugh, frustrating, annoying-- " he said as he struggled to find the words that best describes his feelings right now. He buried his face in his palms and released a frustrated groan. He then looked at Jiwon and asked, "Hyung, do you have any beer?"

"I forgot to restock yesterday", Jiwon recalled as he rubbed at his nape. "But we have ice cream here. Is that okay?" he offered, looking at the younger hopefully. Junhoe just nodded, so Jiwon went to the kitchen again to fetch the tub of ice cream and a spoon. When he got back, Junhoe was flipping through the movie list on Netfix. He chose a movie he knows that has a sad plot. Jiwon handed him the spoon and tub of ice cream, and sat beside him. They watched the movie in comfortable silence. Junhoe offered the ice cream to Jiwon, but the older refused. "It's okay. Just eat your feelings out."

Junhoe scooped a spoonful of ice cream and called the other's attention.  
"Hyung," he said, and the other looked at him ."Wha--" he was about to ask back, but then the younger shoved the spoon of ice cream towards his mouth. Jiwon struggled to swallow the ice cream, feeling the cold in his gums.

Junhoe couldn't help but laugh at Jiwon's expense. "This is a lot of ice cream, help me finish it, please." he pleaded, smile still lingering on his face as he handed the tub to Jiwon. They watched again in silence, passing the spoon back and forth as they share the ice cream.

Halfway through the movie, Junhoe spoke again. "Jinhwan broke up with me."  
Jiwon sat up straight and looked at him but the other was just staring at the screen. He didn't know what to say. He only have met Jinhwan once or twice, so he don't actually know him that much. He muttered the only consoling words he could think of, "I'm sorry to hear that. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, it's fine. I mean, I may have saw it coming. I was still studying at the university, while he's already working. We hardly have time for each other as we were both busy, him with work, and me with my studies. But I should have figured something was up, when he started to talk more about his colleague, Hanbin, and how dedicated and hard-working he was."

Not knowing what to do, Jiwon sat still beside Junhoe, eyes fixed at the tub of ice cream on the coffee table as Junhoe continued speaking.

"He said he didn't cheat though, he said they have nothing going on. But he also said that we have been drifting apart and that our priorities have change, which is a total bullshit by the way. He could have just told me he's in love with someone else now. And we've been together for three fucking years, I didn't know it was that easy for him to throw that away, to throw me away." Junhoe's voice was slightly shaking, and the tears that he's trying to suppress started to stream from his eyes. Jiwon glanced at him, and before he could stop himself, he reached out to Junhoe and pulled him to his chest. He ran a soothing hand on Junhoe's back and the younger could not hold back his sobs anymore. He hold Jiwon tightly by his shirt, as he let his heart out and cried at Jiwon's chest. 

\--

The clattering sounds from the kitchen wake Junhoe up from his slumber. He looked around and he couldn't quite figure out where he was. He remembered what happened last night, him wrapped around Jiwon's arms as he cried. Did he fall asleep crying? As he looked around again, he realized this might be Jiwon's room. He stretched a little, got up from the bed, and walked to the adjacent bathroom. He looked at his face and saw how puffy his eyes had become from crying. He washed his face with the cold water to relieve some pain from his swollen eyelids. After cleaning up himself, he walked towards the kitchen where he saw Yunhyeong cooking and Donghyuk sitting by the table, looking at his boyfriend lovingly. Donghyuk immediately noticed his best friend and greeted him.

"Good morning. Wow, your face is a little swollen. Are you feeling okay, Junhoe? Did you sleep well last night." 

Junhoe stretched his upper body as he walk towards his bestfriend. "I'll be fine. Where's Jiwon hyung, by the way?"

"Oh, he went for a jog a while ago. He'll be back any time soon." Donghyuk patted the empty chair beside him as an invite for his bestfriend to sit there. "So are really okay? What happened? Jiwon hyung may or may not have told me just a little bit about it."

Junhoe slumped down beside him and said, "Well, the bottom line is Jinhwan broke up with me. Said we've been drifting apart and our priorities changed, blah, blah. Couldn't even be honest about liking someone else. Anyways, we're done."

Donghyuk put his arm over his bestfriend's shoulder and rubbed it for consolation. Junhoe sulked at his bestfriend for his early onslaught of questions. He's not in the mood to talk about it. "Ugh, will you please feed me first? This talk is giving me a headache." 

"Well, of course." Donghyuk said as he put a plate in front of Junhoe. Yunhyeong then put some freshly cooked omelet on his plate. Junhoe started to eat some of the omelet when Donghyuk asked again.  
"Now that I think of it, who's moving out of the apartment, you or him?"

"I don't know, Dong. I didn't ask him since I was so busy getting out of there, after he said he wanted to breakup." He countered sarcastically.

Donghyuk looked at him apologetically, but then expression turned bright, as if he just thought of a great idea. "Why don't you move in here then?" he asked, looking at him expectantly and with a wide smile on his face.

Junhoe just looked at him like he's talking nonsense. "And I'm gonna crash on the couch? No, thanks." he said as he took another bite of the omelet.

"No, you silly. You'll be going to take my room, and I'll move in with Yunhyeong."

Junhoe almost choked on his food and Yunhyeong dropped the spatula he was holding.

"You will what?" Yunhyeong asked quite shocked at his boyfriend's declaration.

Donghyuk then turned to his boyfriend, this time he looked sulky. "Move in with you. Why? You don't want to?"

"No-- I mean yes, I want to. It's just so sudden, that's all. But definitely, yes. I'd love that baby." Yunhyeong said and Donghyuk jumped out of his seat and immediately went and hugged his boyfriend tightly. Junhoe is happy for his bestfriend, as he smiled witnessing this moment. Even though he still feels a little miserable, he can't help but tease the couple. "Yah, congratulations to the both of you. But I don't think I need to witness you being happy while I feel like shit."

"June, I-I'm sorry.." Yunhyeong said as he let go of his boyfriend.

"Hey, I'm just kidding hyung. I'm really happy for the both of you." he smiled genuinely at them.

 

Jiwon then comes into the apartment looking sweaty and disheveled after his jog. He was about to go to his room, when he walked past the kitchen and saw the people gathered there. He stopped in his tracks and greeted them.

"Hey, Jiwon, come here first. Have some breakfast with us." Yunhyeong said.

He walked towards the table, as Donghyuk laid a plate and a glass of water in front of him. Jiwon reached for the glass and almost emptied it. 

"Junhoe, as I was saying, I will be moving in with Yunhyeong and you'll be moving here with Jiwon hyung."

Jiwon then chocked on his water and started coughing. Yunhyeong immediately got next to him and helped him, soothing his back. "What?" he asked after he stopped coughing and gathered his breath. 

Junhoe spoke again, "Donghyuk, what are you saying? I'll just find an apartment near the campus."  
"Hey, don't be ridiculous. Here's just fine. And it'll save you the trouble of getting used to a new roommate, since you already know Jiwon hyung."

"Uh, did you even ask Jiwon hyung about it? I mean, he's the one living here." Junhoe asked, as if Jiwon was not there on the dining room with them.

"Well, you're okay with it, right Jiwon?" Donghyuk looked at him with anticipation.

Jiwon looked back and forth between the three of them, looking utterly confused. "Uh-- sure?"

"Okay! It's settled then." Donghyuk beamed at his two friends knowingly.

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, just random words and sentences.


End file.
